


What Happens On Risa

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Genderswap, because I love scirk, scirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: How did Jamie Kirk end up with a wedding ring that she doesn't remember getting? Crazy things happen on Risa.





	What Happens On Risa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrazzeeAJ1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazzeeAJ1701/gifts).



“What have I done?” groaned Jamie at the horrifying realization she had both a massive hangover and had somehow acquired a wedding ring on her finger. In most accidental marriage stories, she’d have woken up with some hot stranger, but Jamie was the only one in the luxurious Risan hotel bed. Cautiously, she stretched out her limbs and peered at herself under the covers to see if she’d done something she’d REALLY regret. Aside from the headache, she didn’t feel any soreness, so it looked like nothing physical had occurred, luckily. She even still had most of her clothes on. 

“How very mysterious,” she thought, sliding off the gold band and investigating it for any clues. There were no markings, but it certainly looked genuine. What had she done last night? More importantly, who had been with her and put that ring on her finger? 

Jamie wracked her brain as she reveled in a nice long shower and leisurely breakfast, snatches of memory teasing her occasionally, but providing no answer to the burning question. Finally, she gave up and decided she’d ask Spock and Uhura about it when they met up for a day of sightseeing.

“Hey, guys!” she greeted her friends brightly, when she joined them in the lobby later. “Everyone having fun?”

Uhura’s enthusiastic “YES!” was interrupted by a loud “What the heck, Jamie?” from Bones, who’d observed her ring and was staring accusingly at her.

Jamie threw up her hands in declaration of innocence.

“I swear, I have no idea what happened!” she protested, before Nyota could react. “I was really drunk, that’s all I know, but I didn’t wake up with anyone, so I can’t say who the unfortunate soul is who married me and put this here. I was hoping my loyal friends here could help me out putting the pieces together. Can you tell me who I went out with last night?”

Bones sighed heavily and scratched his head.

“We split up,” he recalled. “You went with Scotty, Carol, and Jaylah, I went with Sulu and Chekov, and Spock and Uhura stuck together.” 

“That is correct, doctor.” Spock confirmed, fixing Jamie with a curious stare. 

 

She sighed. “Well, that narrows it down to three,” Jamie said. “Unless I met a stranger. In that case….”

“DNA test.” Bones put in helpfully. 

“Nope,” sighed Jamie. “There wasn’t so much as an extra wine glass in my room. I sure hope it’s one of the aforementioned three, otherwise I married some random person.” She giggled at the thought. 

“You sound ridiculously cheerful at the prospect,” Bones said, eying her like she’d grown two heads. 

“Well, it will be a funny story to tell someday. Should be simple to get it annulled.”

“If you find the guy--or gal.” Bones said doubtfully. 

“Oh, he’s found!” said Carol’s voice from behind them. The little group was being joined by Carol and Jaylah, who were hauling between them a very miserable looking Scotty, whose look of stubborn reluctance changed to outright terror when he laid eyes on the captain.

“So I assume you can explain how I got this?” Jamie queried, eyes twinkling as she held up her left hand. 

Scotty squirmed uncomfortably and hung his head. 

“Aye,” he acknowledged. “I….uh….am so sorry, Cap’n. I came to my senses long enough to git ya to your room and then passed out meself. Only just woke up. I promise I’ll take care of this as soon as possible. Just please, don’t send me back to Delta Vega.”

His pleading expression was really adorable, Jamie thought. 

“Now, Scotty, why would I do that?” she asked her chief engineer, trying to assure him she wasn’t angry at him. “We were both drunk off our gourds at the time. I’m as much responsible for what happened as you are. Don’t worry about it, friend.” She clapped him on the back and he smiled weakly. Seeing that their charge wasn’t going to bolt, Carol and Jaylah backed away slowly. 

“We’ll let you two work this out in peace. If you need us, we’ll be in the spa.” Carol informed Jamie. 

“Okay. Have fun!” Jamie called back. Turning her attention back to the still awkward Scotsman, she took his arm and escorted him to the nearest bench.

“Okay, Scotty. Fill me in. Where did we go? And what led to the wedding?”

Scotty sighed and rubbed his head as he tried to figure out what to say.

“It’s all a bit fuzzy, but I do recall goin’ to the fine club and havin’ a few, then we went dancing.” 

That jogged Jamie’s memory. She vaguely recalled getting up close and personal on the dance floor, the alcohol making her bold and flirty. She flushed a bit at the memory. 

“I remember that,” she admitted. 

Scotty avoided her eyes again. “After that, there’s a huge blank gap o’ time and then next thing I know, we’re prancing out of a wedding chapel.” 

He held up his hand, upon which was another gold band.

“I got ye home as quickly as I could and came back to my room straight away, hoping you wouldn’t hate me in the morning and it would be an easy fix gettin it annulled.” 

Jamie could see the anxiety in his face. Scotty was such a gentleman, he hated even the thought of anything remotely non-consensual going on.

“Thanks, Scotty. Don’t worry about it. There was no harm done. We’ll go right over there and get this taken care of. If it’s any consolation, I do think you’ll make someone a very good husband someday.”

Scotty flushed all over his round face, managing a smile at last. 

“Don’t know about that,” he remarked, “but when I say I do, I want both she and I to remember it. She deserves that.” 

The way he looked at her made Jamie’s heart flutter a bit and wonder if part of Scotty’s discomfort came from genuinely being interested in her. She could certainly work with that. Goodness knows, she’d crushed on him for years now. 

“I think there’s no use in the two of us pretending we aren’t smitten like school kids,” she said bluntly. “The alcohol may have given me courage, but you better believe I wanted to dance with you last night. You’re cute and zany and charming and brilliant as all get out. Wanna go on a real date with me? One that does NOT involve drunkenness?”

Scotty gaped for a second, then slowly a big grin spread across his face. 

“I’d be delighted, lass.”


End file.
